The proliferation of digital cameras integrated into computing devices (e.g., cameras included in a smart phone) and the improvements in the quality of the cameras has resulted in a proliferation of amateur photographers having daily opportunities to capture images. Unfortunately, lacking the proper photography training (e.g., experience, attendance of photography classes, textbook study, and the like), images captured by most amateur photographers are usually of poor quality, despite desirable subject matter of the captured images. For instance, an amateur photographer may capture an image of an historic monument, such as the Eiffel tower, but when compared to other images of the historic monument captured by more experienced photographers, the amateur photographer's image often appears of poor quality.
There are many reasons for these shortcomings, including the amateur photographer's lack of knowledge of capture location (e.g., where to capture the image from, such as where to stand relative to an object in an image), elevation (e.g., how high to hold the camera), angle (e.g., how to rotate the camera), and the like needed to capture an image with a desirable composition, such as how objects appear relative to one another in the captured image. Furthermore, a lack of knowledge of how to configure camera settings, such as aperture, shutter speed, white balance, and ISO (a measure of the sensitivity of a camera's image sensor often equated with film speed of film cameras) also contribute to a general poor quality and composition of many images captured by an amateur photographer, despite the technological improvements of modern digital cameras.
A variety of image editing applications exist to edit an image, such as Adobe's Photoshop® application. However, rather than providing instructions for image composition at the time of image capture, image editing applications are used to post-process a captured image. Therefore, these image editing applications are limited in terms of changing the composition of an image after the image has been captured and the photographer has left the area in which the image was captured. Accordingly, an amateur photographer may process an image with one of these image editing applications, but still not understand how to compose and capture an image of the same subject matter like an experienced, professional photographer.